Devilish Competition
by Goddessaj
Summary: As you approached the Phantomhive manor for the very first time, you wonder what may become of your visit, and who or what you may attract..


**\- YOUR P.O.V. -**

You were homeless, you wandered around the town of London, thinking what had become of you. You were the daughter of one of the wealthiest nobles in all of London, and because you were the only child, you had everything, despite your status.  
As you were walking around, you marveled the sweet shops that had tasty butterscotch crumpets and popular Funtom candies on display.

You knew very well of the owner of the Funtom company: Earl Ciel Phantomhive, also known as the Queen's guard dog.  
As you gazed upon more of the town's shops through the windows, you noticed an unfamiliar voice calling your name: "Lady (Y/N)!" the voice shouted.

You turned around, and saw what seemed to be a delivery boy walking towards you. "I apologize if I am mistaken, but are you Lady (Y/N)?" He questioned. "Yes, I am." You answered monotonously. He reached into his bag full of carefully and neatly placed letters, and gave one towards you while bidding you a farewell. On the letter, you saw something that was rather unexpected: The official Phantomhive stamp. You hesitantly opened the letter and you began to read it.

 _Lady, (Y/N)_  
 _We hereby request your presence to the Phantomhive manor, where we offer you a job to serve as a servant to me. You will be given a shelter, and food to eat. An agreeable amount of money will also be added for your service. This offer can be declined, but will not be given from the Phantomhive manor again._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _\- Earl Phantomhive_

The sudden request made you curious to why the Earl asked specifically of you to be one of his maids. "Honestly, shouldn't I be the least bit offended? He's offered me to work as a servant when myself was a noble before the death of my parents!" you said, irritated.

\- CIEL'S P.O.V. -

I was walking into town to find a new china set that Mey-rin had broken when I spotted Lady (Y/N). I noticed she was reading my letter. "Young master, it appears Lady (Y/N) seems to be contemplating whether or not she'd be willing to serve as a maid." Sebastian said. He was always stating the obvious. I walked up to her, and she finally looked up at me with the least bit of urgency on her face. I noticed her rather attractive features, and her bright (E/C) eyes that complimented her elegant (H/C) locks.  
"Beautiful..."

She looked at me with the most confused expression. Sebastian glanced at me with that nauseating smirk of his.  
I realized I voiced my thoughts aloud, and quickly averted my eyes.  
 _ **Damn, did I really just say that out loud?**_  
I felt my cheeks begin to grow hot. I knew I was blushing, but I tried to ignore it the best way I could _._  
I cleared my throat. "Have you decided?" I said, trying to act like as if nothing happened.

\- YOUR P.O.V. -

My eyes widened as I heard his statement.  
 _ **Was he referring to me?**_  
The noble looked as if he was impatiently waiting for my answer. I was homeless, had little money, and no food at all. Did I really have a choice?  
"I accept your offer." The twilight blue haired Earl was indeed pleased with your acceptance, along with the crimson eyed butler, who smiled devilishly with satisfaction.

\- SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V. -

I was surprised the maiden agreed to work with my troubled young master, I feel as if the manor will enjoy her presence. "Very well, Sebastian, to the carriage immediately, I have some unfinished business I need to attend to, and I want you to teach (Y/N) what it means to be a Phantomhive servant." My young master replied. I did enjoy the way he could be demanding from time to time. It made me crave his soul even more.

A fine one, it is indeed. I led the way to the carriage and assisted both my young master, and Lady (Y/N) inside. I then sat in the coach's seat and led the horses towards the Phantomhive manor. I overheard Lady (Y/N) and the young master carrying on a rather dull conversation.

\- YOUR P.O.V. -

I was directly across from Ciel, and I noticed the way he looked out the carriage's window, emotionless. Dead almost. You didn't know what to say, in fear you might offend him, or he enjoyed the silence. You tried your luck. "May I ask, Ciel..." You stopped mid-sentence as you noticed the way the noble looked over at you with his knuckles placed on his chin, as if he were bored. He lifted his brow in curiosity. "What exactly am I to expect, as I serve your manor?" "Well, Lady-" "You may call me, (Y/N) ." You smiled. Well then, ( _Y/N),_ you will simply be given orders and I expect you to follow through, nothing less." The boy stated.

You both remained silent for the remainder of the ride until you came across the manor. There were 3 figures that came to be of 2 blonde males, one who looked older than the other, and a red-haired woman with cracked glasses. The carriage came to a stop, and Sebastian's tall, lean body walked over and held his hand out for Ciel. "Come, my lord." The impeccable man's voice rang. Ciel rolled his eyes, and stated he could get out himself. "Of course." Sebastian encouraged. He then held out his hand for me. "Shall we, (Y/N)? He took your warm hand, as he winked at you. Your face burned, and you looked away. He chuckled out of amusement. After you were out of the carriage, the 3 figures were in clear view, and they all exchanged a, "Hello, Miss, welcome to the Phantomhive manor!"

You beamed with happiness and how determined they were to politely greet a guest. "Aye! I'm Bardroy, but you may also call me, Bard. I'm the good ole' chef around here!" he smiled sheepishly. "Good day, miss! I'm Finnian, but everyone just calls me Finni. I tend to the garden, where master's beautiful flowers grow for all to see!" He blushed with pride, and he was overall adorable.

"H-Hello, I'm Mey-Rin! I'm the maid at this wonderful estate, although I seem to be the one who makes more of a mess, heh!" Then, it was your turn to introduce yourself. "I'm (Y/N), and I will also become a maid, and join all of you to serve in the manor." Sebastian than led the way towards the manor, and opened the doors for you while he then had his back turned to the door in proper butler etiquette. Ciel and the other servants followed behind you. "Sebastian, show (Y/N) where she'll be staying, I think I'll retire early tonight soon after I'm done writing the Queen of my new discoveries on the case."

 _ **Discoveries...Case?**_

You couldn't help but wonder... The handsome butler interrupted your thoughts. "Right this way, (Y/N)." he beckoned. He led you up the stairs, and down the hall to your right to a wooden door that looked nicely polished. Sebastian opened the door to reveal a nicely furnished room that reminded you of yours in your own mansion before it was destroyed. "Tomorrow, you shall begin your new job as a Phantomhive maid. I do trust you will get a good night's rest for the sake of the young master, correct?" He tilted his head in a caring manner and you nodded in embarrassment. "Good night." he smiled.


End file.
